wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Shrew
Shrew is a male Sandwing theif that used to live in the Scorpion Den. Biography Shrew's parents abandoned his egg at birth and left him a street orphan. He, like many orphans in the Scorpion Den, was looked after by the Out-Claws, but he didn't like relying on other dragons to live, he began to steal to make a living mm and found he was quite good at it. Sparks in the Sky Shrew was seen when Locust caught him stealing a pouch of gold from her. He later walked past Sparks, Flow and Jewel, stealing their items in the process. Sparks ran after him and forced him to give the stolen items back. Shrew hid with them from Chameleon and revealed that he would sell stolen goods to the Rainwing. Shrew covinced them to let him go with them. He witnessed Chameleon's death and took the treasures and jewelry off the body, to Sparks disgust. At somepoint he developed a crush on Flow, becoming Sparks rival. They traveled and most of Shrew's stolen treasure disapeared. Flow later reaveled to him that she didn't return his feelings, so he started on Jewel who, little did he know, already loved him. Later, the 'shadow' attacks them, leaving him badly wounded, though Flow healed him. He asked her to leave a scar. Appearence Shrew has yellow scales that are so pale they look white. His eyes are beady and black, with spots of brown. He is quite small and skinny. His venomous tail barb is small blunt and weak, and Sparks speculated it couldn't pierce a scroll. He has a fresh deep scar that goes from is right eye ridge to his chin. Personality Shrew is cocky and arrogant, expecting things to always go his way. He is quite sly, able to use his small figure to his advantage when stealing. He may dabble in secrecy but loves the spotlight on him. He is quite flirtly and charming when he wants to be, making many fall in love with him, no matter his feeble appearence. Shrew does this all in hope of finding his true love, not knowing she's right under his nose now. Relationships Flow Flow likes Shrew, but she doesn't love him. She is happy to just be friends as she has her sight set on someone else. Sparks The Skywing is jealous of Shrew, thinking Flow fell for him. He doesn't realise that he isn't too different from himself, they'd be good friends if they weren't rivals. Jeweldancer Jewel has a crush on the Sandwing. She was over the moon when he started liking her back. Locust Another Shrew hater, Locust just wants him to not steal from her and she'd be fine with him. Trivia * He used to love Flow but now he loves Jewel. * Shrew falls in love easily, though he's able to usually tell if it's true. * Jewel is his true love. * He's been a theif since he was four. * Likes alcohol. Gallery Feel free to contribute to gallery, don't edit anything else. Category:Males Category:SandWings Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (KittenQueen15)